Every Thing You Want
by Cherish Aless Treasure
Summary: Hermione had the perfect boyfriend. He was everything she wanted, he was someone she needed, he was everything to her. Until things start to go wrong. Then she begins to wonder about him and if there's someone better. Hermione/Draco ONESHOT! Read/Review!


**This might seem like a complicated fanfiction story to all of you, but it was bothering me and I just had to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but someday I'll own my own creative story. And I don't own Every Thing You Want by Vertical Horizon. **

**All I have to say, is enjoy…that's all I ask…**

**--**

**Hermione POV **

Hermione had the perfect boyfriend. He was everything she wanted, he was someone she needed, he was everything to her and sometimes Hermione wished she could be like him. He said all the right things, always at the right time. But there was something missing. So many times, she felt as though he wasn't enough for her.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

Ron never meant to harm her, but sometimes he was a little rough, accidently knocking her to the ground, making her do things that got her hurt.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

But no matter how many times she questioned if she actually loved him, actually needed him, she would brush away her concern and would walk hand in hand with him.

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

**Draco POV**

Draco would watch the 'perfect couple' everyday. Somehow wherever they kissed, he was there watching; whenever a hug was given or something was whispered in her ear, he would be there. But he was also there when she would fall to the ground, skinning her knees, or when Weasley would make her stand up to someone who had called her a bad name, she always got hurt. He caught the sadness in her eyes, even if no one else did.

Draco wanted to show her what a boyfriend who loved her would do. He had pushed against all his prejudices when he had first seen her try to defend herself after someone had brutally attacked her, for no reason at all. But then, it was Lavender Brown. And Draco had reason to believe Weasley had something to do with the fight.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

In a way, Draco was envious of Weasley. He had the brightest girl in the whole school. She was clever, kind, beautiful, and Draco believed her to be understanding of other peoples' positions. Draco wished he could say the right things to Granger, instead of being cruel to her. And Draco just knew that Granger didn't love Weasley.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

But there was nothing Draco could do. All he could do was watch her sad eyes, and watch for the day when she would finally stand up to her boyfriend. Then everything would be all right. And Draco wouldn't have to ache inside everytime he saw them together.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

**Hermione POV**

Hermione was getting tired of Ron running her life. He would tell her when he wanted to see her, tell her when to leave, tell her when she needed to do her homework; the list went on and on and it was driving Hermione mad. Sometimes, when she could get away with it, she would hide out in the library or the Room of Requirement.

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

And that's when she began to notice Draco. He always seemed to be watching her with those sympathtic, understanding eyes. She bagan to look at him more than an enemy, more than someone who made fun of her. He seemed to avoid her a lot when she would come past him alone, instead of hurting her.

Hermione started to wonder what it would be like if he was her boyfriend. How would he treat her, what would he say to her? She began comparing Ron to Draco. And Draco to Ron. Often in her mind, when Ron did something, she would think, _would Draco make me do that? Would Draco say that to me?_

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Hermione couldn't handle Ron anymore.

"It's over, Ron." She told him.

Ron looked at her in anger and pain. "What? Why?"

"Your not good enough for me." She said, then realized how much that would hurt him. But for some reason, Hermione felt it had to be said.

"Oh, you think your better than me, do you?" he snorted. "You should be grateful for what I do for you. You're a lot more fun since you've started dating me."

"So you tried to change me on purpose?" Hermione said angrily. "That's the only reason?"

"Well, you needed someone. I could tell." Ron said softly.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. If I needed someone, I could get them myself." Hermione laughed dryly as tear went down her cheek.

"Could you? With the way you are now, I'm sure. But who you were before? No way." Ron shook his head. "It's not over, I still want us to be together." '

"I don't want us to be together. I…I don't even know if I love you." Hermione said slowly.

Ron's eyes filled with pain, then quickly flashed with anger. "Don't love me? That's what your worried about? We've still got plenty of time for you to love me."

"Ron, you don't understand!" Hermione said loudly. "I've dated you for months! You would think that after all this time I might feel something for you, but I don't!" She lowered her voice. "And I don't think I ever will."

"I'll give you space." Hermione wondered how Ron could change emotions so quickly. He was actually begging.

"No, Ron. We're over for good." Hermione said firmly.

Ron looked at her one last time before turning and walking away.

Hermione felt like she was set free. But reality crashed down on her. She was alone now. Harry and Ginny would most likely side with Ron because they would be hearing his story about right now.

She broke down, falling to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she felt arms come around her.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." She recognized the voice. Draco Malfoy. She raised her head and turned in his arms to look at him.

"You'll stay?" she whispered.

Draco leaned his face down and touched her lips with his.

"I'll stay. Always." He answered her.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She laid her head against his chest.

As time had passed, they began to see that they had no reason to hate each other. That powerful emotion that they had once held for each other soon turned to shy fondness.

Their love grew with each day and as time went on, Hermione found that she had everything she wanted in Draco, everything she needed in Draco; he said all the right things, at all the right times. He meant everything to her and her life was perfect.

As for Draco, he felt the exact same way.

**The End**

--

**And that's all, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**

**Cherish and Bryt**


End file.
